The present invention relates generally to automated path planning and, more particularly, to a system for removal of interference between a component and its environment to allow for removal of the component through automated path planning.
Advances in computer aided design (CAD) visualization and automated path planning systems have led to large assembly quick development and team-based electronic design of manufactured assemblies. Automated path planning, for example, in the design of a vehicle allows for analysis of the removal of any component in the vehicle assembly. This aids the designer in determining if a removal path is available for a particular component in the overall assembly configuration. The resulting study is important in designing the assembly in a manner that will allow for replacement of the component part in the vehicle after assembly. Automated path planning saves time and cost over the past method of developing a prototype before checking path planning.
In automated path planning, a difficult issue is the resolution of initial condition problems. Initial condition problems arise when a component part is interferent with its environment in such a manner that it cannot readily free itself through standard automated path planning. An initial condition problem can occur in several different ways. Frequently, a component is within tight clearance of its surrounding environment, and may be xe2x80x9cboxed inxe2x80x9d to the extent that it cannot freely move from its starting location. A component can also have several points of contact with its environment. As a result, automated path planning may not succeed in freeing the part from its environment.
A manual solution to an initial condition problem can take several man-hours in physically attempting to move the component in a multitude of directions until the component is freed. This is an inefficient and time-consuming process. A CAD or software solution may not exist, as the component may be locked in position due to its proximity to its environment including surrounding component parts. A CAD or software application may not offer a means for resolving initial condition problems.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for removal of initial condition problems in automated path planning. A system is required that will efficiently and effectively resolve initial condition problems while allowing the operator the ability to exercise control over the manner of resolution.
The present invention provides a solution to initial condition problems in automated path planning. The disclosed system removes initial condition problems by allowing the component to overlap other components interfering with the component to be removed.
In operation a boundary is established around the removal component. This boundary is then expanded to create a workspace for the removal component to move within. The removal component is then allowed to move randomly within the workspace until it is free from interference with its environment. The removal component can overlap other components within the workspace but not intersect the boundary of the workspace. The system user can adjust the size of the workspace to simulate differing degrees of freedom from its environment for the removal component. If the system is successful, the removal component will be in a position for removal with automated path planning.